The Writing Punishment
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Professor McGonagall's students have appalling writing. She wants her students writing to get better and what better way to do that by forcing the students into partners to write each other. James Potter and Lily Evans have been chosen to write each other in their fifth year. How will that go?


**The Writing Punishment**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Chaser 1 of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 12

 **Prompt:** (6) Write a NON-ROMANTIC story about JAMES AND LILY

 **Optional Prompts:**

(2) (quote) 'Help me… I'm feeling!' - The Grinch, How the Grinch Stole Christmas

(4) (style) letter!fic

(13) (quote) 'It's easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be.' - Armin, Attack On Titan

 **Word Count:** 2,124 words

 **~.~**

 **Beginning of Fifth Year Marauder Era**

 **~.~**

 _Tuesday, October 14, 1975_

 _Potter,_

 _I do not really want to do this, but it is now a requirement to pass Professor McGonagall_ _'s class since apparently many of her students writing is atrocious, yourself probably included. Now I am going to set up some ground rules when we write each other:_

 _1\. Under no circumstances will you flirt with me_

 _2\. Do not use any swear words or I will have words with you_

 _3\. Do not repeat any of what I write to you to your friends and I will do the same_

 _4\. We will not be friends_

 _5\. Do not call me any sweet (to you) nicknames or Professor McGonagall's punishments will seem mild in comparison to what I will do to you_

 _6\. Do not sweet talk me into doing things for you and your friends_

 _7\. Prank me and our nonexistent relationship will go in the negative with no hope of becoming positive_

 _8\. Do not lie to me while we correspond, I absolutely hate liars_

 _9\. Do not harass Severus or you will see why I am the best at charms_

 _10\. I REPEAT! DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME!_

 _That is all I have to say about the rules. Now we can talk about other things. I might as well start with some questions to get the ball rolling. Why are you in Gryffindor? Why do you like to play pranks? Do you play anything other than Quidditch?_

 _That is all for now,_

 _Evans_

 **~.~**

 _Thursday, October 30, 1975_

 _Evans,_

 _I_ _'m not a bad writer, I just prefer not to be boring. So why should I follow your rules? They're no fun at all! Maybe McGonagall wanted students who are boring (like you) to write with students who are fun (like me). Did you ever think of that? Probably not since you can be such a stick in the mud. Do you even like pranks? Or fun really? Is your idea of fun studying? That's so boring. Before I agree to ANY of your rules, you'll have to convince me that I should follow them._

 _For your questions_ _…I'm in Gryffindor because that's where all the born Potters have been in. We're from the line of Gryffindor so naturally every born Potter would be in Gryffindor. I like to play pranks because pranks are fun. Who doesn't like pranks? Other than you because you're an anomaly. And see! I can use big words. It's boring to be so drag so I play pranks to liven up the place. Everyone laughs at our pranks because they're funny! And I do so play things other than Quidditch, I play Exploding Snap! I'm not just a Quidditch fanatic (another big word woah…)_

 _Enough about me, I have some more questions for you. Why do you study all the time? What_ _'s the point? Why do you hate Quidditch so much? We should play a game together…alone. How about it? It'll be fun!_

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Potter (but call me James)_

 **~.~**

 _Monday, November 17, 1975_

 _Potter,_

 _First off, it is Professor McGonagall, be respectful. Secondly, you should follow my rules or I will take it up with the professor and ask her to assign me a different writing partner. Thirdly, the rules are good for both of us, not just me. The purpose of this assignment is to improve our writing since it is easier to write to a peer than a professor. I dislike when you flirt with me and I hate liars. I do not think you truly like me in that way and only do it to make me angry at you. It is awkward and I do wish you would stop. Swearing is not nice and it would be nice if you refrained from it when writing to me. As for Severus, he is my friend. He will always be my friend and I dislike it when my friends are hurt. So would you please stop harassing him and playing pranks on him? Please._

 _Also, I do like pranks, just not the ones you play. You play awful jokes on students, especially if they are Slytherins. Why do you like humiliating others?_ _Your pranks are not funny, they are just downright cruel. People only laugh because they do not want to be your next target. They dislike you and your gang but do not voice it to dissuade you from pranking them. Please think on your actions, people do not voice this but I do, you are turning into quite the bully._

 _I do not study all the time. I have fun with my friends, we play games, talk and do girl stuff that you will not understand nor will I enlighten you. Furthermore, studying is also fun. I like to learn new things, study the world of magic. The Magical World has so much to offer and I want to learn it all, it is all so fascinating! I do not hate Quidditch but I dislike it. I am not much of a sports fan as I prefer the peace and quiet of reading. It will never be fun for me so I will not play a game with you_ _…ever! So do not ask anymore._

 _Potter_ _…James, please answer me sincerely. I know we have never seen eye to eye and your flirting is annoying, but I would like us to not dislike one another (me anyways). We might never be friends since we are two immensely different people, but we can be comrades in this horrible assignment I guess you can say._

 _Talk with you later,_

 _Evans_

 **~.~**

 _Saturday, November 29, 1975_

 _Evans (or can I call you Lily now?),_

 _I was just joking, I_ _'ll follow your rules there's no need to get snippy. And maybe, just maybe we'll leave Snape alone, no promises though. We'll try, that fine? It's not like our hatred will disappear in a snap of a finger. Okay, here's the deal, if I say this, "Help me…I'm_ feeling _!", then you need to help me curb the hatred alright? Can you do that and make sure it's not just us but also Snape? We hate each other equally._

 _Is that why you won_ _'t laugh at our pranks? Is that why everyone else laughs at our pranks? They think we're bullies? Really? I never thought of it that way, are you sure? I mean you're not joking on this are you? I don't know how to think about this…I have to review all my pranks now. You've given me a lot to think about, so thanks. Sorry this letter is short but I can't continue with it._

 _Later,_

 _Potter (Can you please call me James?)_

 **~.~**

 _Tuesday, December 16, 1975_

 _James (fine I'll call you by your first name from now on),_

 _I will make sure to keep an eye on you five. Thanks for actually admitting that you need help. I will also talk to Severus about it as well, you all do not need to be friends but at least civil to one another. Hatred and animosity is not a good thing at school, especially since this is a boarding school._

 _I am sorry that you are now finally coming to the realization of your actions. Maybe you are actually growing up. I am quite proud of you for that. Yes, most of the student body believes you and your friends are bullies. They are afraid of being targeted. I am not saying you should stop playing pranks, but make them less humiliating and more fun and easygoing. Make everyone laugh because it is a reprieve from school work, not because they do not want to be next. Also, you should prank each other as well, that might help with the transitioning of your images. Do NOT think of me approving you playing pranks will let me let you start playing pranks on me, the rule still applies. I am just warning you._

 _I have noticed you have been a little quieter. Your friends are getting worried, you should probably talk to them about this. It would be nice to actually see people not afraid of you. I do not know if you can see it, but students do shy away from your group from time to time. I am actually hopeful to hear some good news from you soon._

 _Goodnight,_

 _Lily (You can call me by my first name as well if you like)_

 **~.~**

 _Wednesday, December 31, 1975_

 _Lily (Thanks for letting me call you by your first name),_

 _Thanks for your confidence and your help. I talked about the pranks with my friends and at first they didn_ _'t believe me. Actually they thought you were brainwashing me. Can you believe that? You! Brainwashing me? That's pretty laughable. It'd be more believable if I was suddenly studying all the time and conversing with Snape in a pleasant manner. But I did get through to them with a list of our pranks that we've done in recent months. I'm sure you've noticed we haven't done any prank in quite a while. It brought down our mood as well. I also told them about Snape and I'm glad you weren't there for that, but they agreed to lay off him unless he did something first. We'll try. We'll also show you different pranks so maybe you could help everyone else believe we're going to be different? That we won't be bullies anymore? It's still hard to believe I was acting like that, and I might still so just hit me upside the head if I become…what did you call me? An arrogant toe-rag. That's a good one I'll give you that._

 _You know, since we started this letter writing, we_ _'ve both actually changed and it's only been a few months. I see that you're not always studying and you've helped me with my behavior and my pranks. I actually think we might be friends. Come on! I won't hit on you, I will admit, I don't have a crush on you. I just flirted because you're so much fun to get mad. I don't know why I did it, but I will stop if you don't like it. But I won't stop teasing you and making you my friend. Rules are meant to be broken and I'll make you my friend by the end of the year! Mark my words! '_ _It_ _'_ _s easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be.' I read that somewhere, I don't know where, but it's true. We'll become great friends in the future!_

 _Happy New Years,_

 _James_

 **~.~**

 _Friday, January 16, 1976_

 _James,_

 _Thank you for giving me a laugh. And I believe your idea about the brainwashing thing. It is a great idea, thank you for supplying me with it. Now that we are back at school after the break, I have noticed as well as others, that your group has changed. It is a nice change and I am pleased you and your friends have taken what I said to heart. I know you all will not change after one night, but it is a great experience to learn from. I am sure your parents will be proud of your changes. I believe Professor McGonagall will write to all your parents about your changed behavior, once she learns of it herself. I am proud of you all, and especially you of the changes you are starting to make._

 _I have noticed that I have changed in the recent months. I never thought I would converse with you nicely. And you truly do not like me in that way? Really? That is a relief. I like someone else, more close to home I will say. Thank you for admitting that. If you do not stop teasing me then I will retaliate with my own. Maybe you can keep up. I do not know what the future will bring. We might be friends, we might not, but I will be waiting to see how you will make us friends by the end of the year. It will be entertaining for sure._

 _This will be the last letter for the assignment Professor McGonagall gave us. She says our writing has increased enough that she will not make this required for class anymore. I will say I may be sad to not be required to write to you anymore. It was actually fun, toward the end. So I will say this, how about you and your friends have a study session with Severus and I? And maybe_ _…if you want of course, we can still write to each other. If you want to, I am not forcing you to._

 _See you in the study session maybe?_

 _Lily_

 **~.~**

 **AN: This is all I will write for this. I'll leave the end open for you all but I believe it will be a happy one. :) Please review!**


End file.
